Eunhaemin
by mingi
Summary: chapter 3 up. "Donghae. Benar dia kan?" Suaraku mungkin terdengar parau di seberang sana. "Sungmin-ah, mianhe. Aku…" "Aku tau. Tenang saja". Tanganku mulai gemetar. Sebenarnya aku tak tau dan tak mau tau. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan padanya "Bisakah kau memilihku?". Eunhaemin/GS/summary gagal/mind to review...
1. SEUNTAI MAAF TUK YG TERSAYANG chapter 1

**SEUNTAI MAAF TUK YANG TERSAYANG**

**(Eunhaemin part 1/Eunhyuk POV)**

**Author : Hwang Min Gi**

**Chast :**

**Eunhyuk (namja)**

**Donghae (yeoja)**

**Sora (yeoja)**

**Leeteuk (yeoja)**

**Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Kyuhyun (namja)**

Sepi…

Kali ini sepi terasa terlalu menusuk hatiku. Aku tak menyangka ada kesepian yang begitu menyakitkan. Bahkan air mata ini terasa enggan tuk menemani kesepianku.

"Aku liat dia nangis kemarin". Serasa ditohok hatiku mendengar ucapannya. Aku memang tak tau apa yang membuat seseorang yang begitu ku sayang menangis tanpa sepengetahuanku, tapi hatiku terus bertanya, "Akukah yang membuatmu menitikkan air mata yang sungguh terlalu berharga untuk sekedar dijatuhkan untuk manusia tak berhati sepertiku?".

Aku ingin sekali memelukmu dan meyakinkan bahwa kau masih yang terbaik yang ku miliki dan tak ada seorang pun hingga saat ini yang bisa menggeser posisimu di hidupku. Namun aku tak cukup memiliki keberanian untuk itu. Aku hanya meratapi kekejaman diriku yang telah melukai hatimu untuk yang entah keberapa kali. Terlalu sering bibirku berucap maaf, hingga kau pun mungkin tlah merasa bosan. Namun aku tetap saja tak dapat menghindari berbuat kesalahan itu lagi, bukan karna aku tak berusaha berubah, tapi karna aku memang tak bisa dan tak ingin.

Aku sering menjelaskan padamu mengapa aku berbuat hal bodoh ini, karna aku memang bodoh dan aku ingin dan suka seperti ini. Aku dilahirkan dengan sejuta kebodohan yang membuatku bertahan hingga kini, dan kebodohan inilah yang membuatku tetap bisa berdiri meski berulang kali terjungkal oleh kaki-kaki yang tak inginkan aku ada di sini, di tempat aku berdiri kini.

Aku berusaha mengerti dirimu, dan ku rasa kau juga demikian. Ku pikir ini sudah cukup untuk menjadi tiang penyangga kita, tapi ternyata sekedar pengertian itu sangat tidak lah cukup. Kau pernah berharap bahwa aku bisa sepertimu, kuat, tegar, tegas, dan tak goyah. Tapi rupanya aku mengecewakanmu. Aku tak bisa sepertimu dan takkan pernah bisa. Aku tetaplah diriku yang selamanya akan tetap begitu.

Aku berusaha merangkai sejuta kata maaf untuk bisa ku persembahkan untukmu nantinya saat kita beradu mata. Namun malam ini tak satu pun kata bisa kuuntai untukmu. Seakan segala kosa kata yang ku miliki selama ini tlah hilang ditelan kesunyian yang tak berujung. Lalu bagaimana aku harus menghadapimu? Dapatkah kau melihat ketulusan maafku hanya dari mataku saja, sehingga aku tak perlu susah payah mengolah kata-kata untuk bisa ku rangkai nantinya?

Pukul 01.00 pagi. Mataku masih saja menatap langit-langit kamarku. Langit-langit itu tak berubah sedikitpun meski jarum jam tlah beranjak dari posisinya semula. Aku berharap saat ini wajahmu bisa muncul di langit-langit kamarku agar aku bisa berlatih mengucapkan kata-kata maafku, namun entah mengapa kau pun begitu marahnya hingga bayangmu pun tak kau ijinkan tuk menemuiku.

"Hufh…aku menyerah", ucapku akhirnya. Biar saja besok berjalan seperti apa adanya. Bila memang tak ada maaf yang pantas diberikan untuk seorang diriku, biarlah aku meratapi penyesalanku seorang diri seperti aku melewati malam ini dengan bertemankan kesepian.

###

Matamu terlihat indah, masih seperti biasa. Aku begitu kagum, bahkan disaat seperti inipun matamu masih saja memancarkan cahayanya. Aku terdiam seribu bahasa dan kau masih saja menatapku dengan mata itu. Apa yang kau harap akan ku katakan? Apakah kata maaf yang ingin kau dengar dari bibirku? Bukankah kau sudah terlalu bosan mendengarnya?

Aku masih terdiam, bahkan mulai letih menatap mata indahmu itu. Namun tidak denganmu, kau masih saja pada posisi yang sama. Kali ini tanganku sudah gemetaran. Aku benar-benar berharap akan ada gempa yang membubarkan kita dari keadaan menyebalkan ini. Meski nyatanya angin pun tak berhembus disini.

Tanganmu mulai bereaksi. Aku tersentak saat merasakan hangat genggammu. Kembali ku tatap mata itu, dan masih saja indah. Kali ini kau berusaha berucap dengan mata indahmu itu. Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan kita kursus bahasa mata, tapi seakan saat ini kita tlah mahir melakukannya. Aku seakan mengerti yang kau pikirkan tanpa harus mendengar kau berucap. Dan saat itu aku hanya bisa bergumam lirih,

"Mianhae…", lagi-lagi hanya itu yang bisa ku berikan padamu.

Kau mulai menundukkan kepalamu. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas butiran bening itu menetes dari mata indahmu. Mulutku semakin terbungkam. Kau mulai terisak yang membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Tak sedikitpun diriku tergerak, meski otakku sudah memaki-maki diriku yang begitu bodohnya. Sebenarnya aku tau, bahkan terlalu tau apa yang harusnya aku lakukan. Tapi nyatanya aku tak melakukan apa pun. Aku membiarkanmu tenggelam dalam air mata yang kini mulai membasahi pipimu. Mungkin jika ada penghargaan untuk manusia paling tak berhati sedunia, aku lah pemenangnya. Dan dengan senyum yang membawa luka aku menenteng pialaku di hadapmu.

###

Asap rokok mengepul menghias di udara. Sudah 3 batang ku habiskan dalam beberapa menit ini. Sepoi angin menggiringku dalam lamunan yang lebih dalam. Tawa menggelitik para ABG yang bersendau gurau berlalu lalang di hadapku cukup membuatku menikmati istirahat siangku. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke batang pohon yang usianya mungkin lebih tua dari kakekku. Daun-daunnya yang lebat membuatku terlindung dari sengat sinar mentari. Setelah rokok ke 3 itu habis, aku mulai terlelap dalam tidur yang damai. Lebih damai dari tidur di kamarku.

"Oppa…oppa…", aku tersentak mendengar bisikkan halus di telingaku. Saat mataku terbuka, nampak wajah imut Sungmin di depanku. Dia tersenyum simpul menatapku yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Kamu udah putus ya sama Donghae?", tanyanya kemudian, masih dengan senyum simpul itu. Aku mulai membuka lebar mataku dan duduk tegak. Aku terdiam sesaat dan mulai menatap matanya yang terlihat berbinar-binar, namun tak seindah mata milikmu.

"Ini kan yang kamu harap?", jawabku dengan tak berminat.

"Bukan aku, tapi kita…", ucapnya lagi. Aku pun tersenyum. Aku mulai mengingat-ingat, benarkah ini harapan kami? Kenapa aku tak bahagia? Apa karna aku berdosa? Wajahmu pun tak mampu ku ingat lagi. Hanya mata indah itu yang meninggalkan bekas di hatiku yang beku. Apa kau tak rela jika aku mengingat apapun tentangmu, tentang kita? Hingga kau renggut semua bayangan indah tentang hari-hari manis yang pernah kita lalui bersama. Hanya mata itu… hanya itu yang kau tinggalkan untukku. Mungkin ini yang kau maksudkan. Kau ingin aku terus saja meratapi dosa yang kubuat pada mata indah itu. Mata yang harusnya tak pantas terluka, namun aku tlah tega membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Dan lagi-lagi hanya maaf yang ku punya untuk menebus segalanya.

"Mianhae…".

To be continue


	2. TAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA TANPAMU Chapter 2

TAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA TANPAMU

(Eunhaemin part 2/Donghae POV)

FF ini lanjutan dari FF yang sebelumnya (Eunhaemin part 1) tapi dengan judul berbeda dan sudut pandang berbeda. Selamat membaca... ^^v

Author : Hwang Min Gi

Chast :

Eunhyuk (namja)

Donghae (yeoja)

Sora (yeoja)

Leeteuk (yeoja)

Sungmin (yeoja)

Kyuhyun (namja)

_Eolmana eolmana deo neoreul_

_Ireohke baraman bomyeo honja_

_I babogateun sarang i geojigateun sarang_

_Gyesokhaeya niga nareul sarang hagenni OH_

_Jogeumman gakkai wa jogeumman_

_Hanbal dagagamyeon du bal domangganeun_

_Neol saranghaneun nal jigeumdo yeope isseo_

_Geu yeojan umnida_

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tersindir oleh pengamen yang bernyanyi di depanku. Setelah kudengar-dengar dengan saksama, liriknya memang benar-benar menyindir keadaan hatiku saat ini. Rasanya aku ingin melemparkan piring nasiku ke muka pengamen itu, tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir lebih baik kuurungkan niatku karna aku tidak mau masuk penjara dengan konyol hanya karna membuat muka pengamen rata dengan nasi.

Setelah kusisihkan uang receh kembalian saat aku membeli obat batuk tadi, pengamen itu pergi sambil menatapku sesaat. Aku pun dengan sigap segera menutup mukaku, aku yakin dia sempat melihat bentol besar di mataku. Lalu dia berlalu sambil mengejekku dengan menyanyikan lagu tadi bersama iringan gitarnya yang terdengar menjengkelkan. Ternyata usahaku untuk menutupi mata bengkak ini tak begitu berhasil. Dengan memakai kacamata, tadinya ku pikir orang-orang akan menganggapku sakit mata, tapi melihat mukaku yang kucel dan berantakan, disertai berada di tempat makan ini seorang diri bahkan memilih duduk di pojok sambil mungubek-ubek nasi di piringku, kurasa saat ini orang-orang tau pasti bahwa aku adalah korban "Broken Heart" yang sangat memprihatinkan.

Tapi rasanya aku tak terlalu peduli dengan pandangan orang disekitarku saat ini. Saat ini yang ada dipikiranku hanya dia. Aku tak tau bagaimana mengeluarkan bayangannya yang begitu lekat di otakku. Rasanya aku perlu membentur-benturkan kepalaku di pohon yang ada di sampingku ini, mungkin saja kepalaku akan pecah dan otakku akan keluar bersama dengan bayangannya. Meski sedikit sadis (oke, sebenarnya sangat sadis), tapi itu cukup ampuh untuk membuat orang-orang yang sedang makan di sini muntah dan hilang nafsu makannya. Dan setelah itu aku akan masuk berita utama di televisi dan terpampang di halaman utama surat kabar esok hari. Kuharap saat melihat televisi atau tak sengaja melihat wajahku yang hancur dengan otak yang berantakan di halaman utama surat kabar, dia akan tersedak HP dan masuk UGD hingga akhirnya menyusulku yang tlah lebih dulu menunggunya di pintu neraka. Jika itu menjadi kisah dalam novel _best seler_, mungkin akan diberi judul "Kisah Cinta Tragis Sepanjang-panjangnya".

Aku mulai menikmati kesendirianku disini. Dengan sepiring nasi lengkap dengan ayam dan sambalnya, serta segelas teh panas. Meski terlihat menggiurkan (bagi orang-orang kelaparan sosial), tapi bagiku seperti paku-paku, beling dan rambut yang harusnya diberikan pada kuda lumping bukan pada manusia normal yang manis sepertiku. Aku sengaja duduk di pojok dekat pohon, bukan karna aku ingin bercengkrama dengan penunggu pohon ataupun menjadikannya teman kencan malam ini karna aku sendirian dan lainnya saling berpasangan, sungguh bukan itu (percayalah…bukan itu!). Melainkan karna tempat duduk ini begitu bersejarah bagiku. Di tempat inilah kami pernah makan bersama, sering malah. Pertama kami datang kesini kami sengaja memilih tempat duduk ini, karna pada saat itu sedang hujan rintik-rintik. Sakit rasanya mengingat malam yang indah itu. Kenapa waktu begitu cepat berlalu, rasanya kemarin kami masih makan berdua disini, tapi…kini aku hanya bertemankan bayangannya bersama kenangan kami yang mulai membuat dadaku sesak.

Andai tak ada seorang pun disini, mungkin aku akan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tapi aku cukup punya malu untuk tak menangis di tempat seramai ini. Lalu aku berpikir, saat aku begitu sakit karna memikirkannya, saat aku begitu terluka karna mengingatnya, saat aku menangis karna begitu merindukannya, apakah dia akan merasakannya? Dan apakah pernah sekali saja dia juga memikirkanku, mengingatku, dan menangis karna merindukanku? Tolong jawab pertanyaanku! (siapa pun yang ingin menjawab tolong kirim sms ke 9200, jangan lupa disertai dengan mentransfer pulsa ke nomer author #plak)

###

"Ya! Darimana saja kau? Kenapa jam segini baru pulang? Sendirian?", baru saja aku melangkah masuk ke kamarku, beribu pertanyaan dari eonnie-ku tercerewed sedunia (dunia satwa maksudku, khususnya jenis unggas langka) langsung memberondongku (bercanda, sebenarnya hanya 3 pertanyaan).

"Kau tanya apa lagi kasih kuis berhadiah?", jawabku tak berminat.

"Ya! Ditanya serius juga! Aku kan khawatir tau!", balasnya sambil menoyor kepalaku.

Aku melemparkan tubuhku ke atas kasur dan memejamkan mata. Rasanya lelah sekali. Sora-eonnie ikut-ikutan berbaring di sampingku, aku bisa merasakannya dari kasur yang bergoyang. Lalu dia menggumam,

"Masih sakit ya? Memang ga gampang ngelupain orang apalagi yang sudah telanjur meringkuk nyaman di hati kita. Kecuali kita amnesia, rasanya hampir tidak mungkin bisa melupakannya". Aku mendengar dia mulai berkhotbah. Eonnie-ku satu ini pengalaman cintanya memang sudah level tinggi jika dibandingkan denganku yang baru pemula dan amatiran pula. Mungkin dia dulu juga sama sepertiku, untuk awal memang harus sakit seperti ini, kalau sudah mahir dan ahli, mungkin lebih sakit lagi (teori).

Aku tak menjawab, aku hanya ingin tidur. Tidur panjang dan berharap saat aku bangun, semua hanya mimpi buruk belaka. Atau saat aku bangun, tiba-tiba aku dilahirkan kembali sebagai seorang namja, jadi aku tak perlu lagi disakiti oleh namja. Dan malam itu aku terlelap masih dengan mata yang bengkak bahkan sempat mengalirkan beberapa tetes air mata lagi gara-gara mendengar khotbah Sora-eonnie. Terakhir, aku mendengar Sora-eonnie berkata,

"Bukankah kau bilang bahwa Donghae yeoja yang kuat? Mau kan membuktikan padaku? Paling tidak padanya yang tlah membuat hatimu amburadul ga karuan!". Setelah itu dia menyanyi lagu "That Woman", lagi-lagi lagu itu, namun berhasil meninabobokkanku.

###

Hari ini rasanya aku malas sekali pergi ke sekolah, kalau bukan karna sebentar lagi ujian akhir, mungkin aku memilih membolos saja. Tapi rasanya sangat tidak keren, membolos hanya karna tidak ingin melihat seseorang. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bicara di depannya,

"Jangan berdiri di tempat yang dapat aku lihat, karena aku tak ingin melihatmu!", tapi aku tak pernah punya kesempatan dan tentunya keberanian untuk mengatakan hal itu padanya. Saat aku asyik menikmati langkah kakiku, tiba-tiba aku melihatnya ada di sana. Berdiri sekitar 10 meter dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Dia sedang asyik bercanda berdua bersama seorang yeoja, yang ku pikir pasti yeoja itulah yang membuatnya meninggalkanku. Sesaat kemudian mereka menyadari keberadaanku. Aku sempat bingung harus berekspresi bagaimana, aku berusaha untuk biasa saja. Tapi aku terlalu tau bahwasanya apapun yang kulakukan tidak akan bisa menutupi betapa besarnya rasa cemburu yang kini sedang berkoar-koar di dadaku.

Tiba-tiba dia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan yeoja itu. Ya…tadinya mereka bergandengan tangan. Aku memandang seolah tak peduli, lalu melanjutkan langkahku menuju kelas yang sempat tertunda. Tadinya ku pikir dia justru ingin memamerkan kemesraannya dengan yeoja itu di depanku, dengan begitu aku akan tau betapa aku telah benar-benar diusir secara paksa dari hatinya. Namun, apa yang aku lihat justru seakan dia sedang berusaha menjaga perasaanku yang ku rasa hanyalah usaha yang sia-sia, karena apa pun yang dia lakukan toh dia sudah berhasil menoreh luka di hatiku.

Aku melangkah lesu menuju kelasku. Kelas yang kurasa tak jauh, entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa seperti berkilo-kilometer jaraknya (#author lebay ga ketulungan). HP-ku bergetar. Segera aku melihatnya, dan namanya terpampang di layar HP-ku. Aku merasa bingung, kenapa dia mengirim pesan padaku. Apa dia ingin mengejekku?

_Gwaencana? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?_

Wae? Aku heran kenapa dia masih saja sok-sok perhatian padaku. Apa dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa aku tak baik-baik saja tanpanya? Aku sengaja tak membalasnya, selain karena tak ingin, aku juga tak punya pulsa. Pulsaku sudah kuhabiskan untuk menelpon sahabatku, Kibum, yang ada nun jauh di luar kota hanya untuk mencurahkan betapa aku tidak baik-baik saja tanpa Eunhyuk. Mungkin Eunhyuk bisa lihat dari kucelnya wajahku semenjak tak bersamanya, jadi percuma jika aku berusaha sok tegar karena dia pasti bisa melihatnya.

Aku melihat Kyuhyun di depan pintu kelasku. Kyuhyun adalah sahabat baik Eunhyuk. Mereka biasa kemanapun berdua, meski hari ini aku mendapati Eunhyuk lebih memilih bersama yeoja itu daripada bersama sahabatnya. Aku sengaja tak menyapanya, karena jika aku menyapanya aku serasa menyapa Eunhyuk. Melihat aku yang tak ingin menyapanya, langsung saja Kyuhyun menghampiriku dan dengan sok akrab menepuk pundakku.

"Ya! Kau sakit? Kau pucat sekali", ucapnya yang tak kupedulikan. Aku tau dia hanya basa basi belaka. Dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa aku tak baik-baik saja tanpa Eunhyuk, sahabatnya.

"Owh ya? Aku merasa baik, bahkan lebih baik dari biasanya. Aku tak pernah merasa sebaik ini sebelumnya", jawabku jutek sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari pundakku lalu berlalu pergi. Aku sempat mendengar dia terkikik, seakan dia puas karena tau bahwa aku benar-benar tak baik-baik saja tanpa Eunhyuk.

**_To be continue_**


	3. YEOJA WITH BEAUTIFUL EYES Chapter 3

**YEOJA WITH BEAUTIFUL EYES**

**(Eunhaemin part 3/Sungmin POV)**

FF ini lanjutan dari FF yang sebelumnya (Eunhaemin part 1 dan 2) tapi dengan judul berbeda dan sudut pandang berbeda. Selamat membaca... ^^v

**Author : Hwang Min Gi**

**Chast :**

**Eunhyuk (namja)**

**Donghae (yeoja)**

**Sora (yeoja)**

**Leeteuk (yeoja)**

**Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Kyuhyun (namja)**

Kadang untuk bisa bahagia kita bisa sangat egois. Begitulah kira-kira aku saat ini. Mendekap erat dia untukku sendiri, padahal aku sadar bahwa dia bukan untukku. Aku tau tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini, tapi untuk kali ini saja, aku terus memohon pada Tuhan agar rasa ini dan bahagia ini selamanya. Aku meninggalkan semua sahabatku demi dia. Tak peduli apa kata mereka dan hanya mendengarkan apa yang dia kata. Berulang kali aku terjatuh di lubang yang sama, dan berulang kali pula mereka menuntunku, tapi justru berulang kali juga aku kembali ke jalan yang sama. Bagiku saat ini, dia adalah segalanya, dan aku tak butuh yang lain asalkan ada dia di sini.

Kini aku tak tau apakah aku pantas untuk menyesal. Rasanya malu ini sudah di ubun-ubun, tak lagi bisa ku sembunyikan. Meski semua sahabatku masih saja mau di sisiku ketika aku benar-benar terjungkal di lubang yang sudah terlalu dalam, aku justru semakin malu dengan diriku ini. Aku yang sadar hubungan ini sudah tak bisa dilanjutkan, masih saja bertahan dengan sisa-sisa asa yang ada.

_Apa yang harus diakhiri, sedang tak ada yang pernah diawali._

Rasanya lucu jika aku harus menangisi orang yang telah membuatku buta akan semua hal di depan mataku. Tapi, inilah yang terjadi.

_Aku bisa terima bila harus terluka_

_Karena ku terlalu mengenal hatimu_

_Aku telah merasa dari awal pertama_

_Kau takkan bisa lama berpaling darinya_

_Ternyata hatiku benar cintamu hanya sekejap untuk sementara_

Dengan isak tertahan aku berusaha menyelesaikan syair lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh grup vokal 'Tangga' tersebut (sejak kapan Sungmin kenal ama grup vokal tangga? =_= #hajar author). Namun ternyata aku tak sanggup. Bukan karna tak hafal liriknya, tapi karna luka yang menusuk-nusuk di hatiku tak dapat aku tahan lagi. Aku terdiam, dan dia tetap menungguku bicara.

"Donghae. Benar dia kan?" Suaraku mungkin terdengar parau di seberang sana.

_"Sungmin-ah, mianhe. Aku…"_

"Aku tau. Tenang saja". Tanganku mulai gemetar. Sebenarnya aku tak tau dan tak mau tau. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan padanya "Bisakah kau memilihku?". Tapi aku terlalu bodoh untuk bisa jujur padanya tentang perasaanku yang mungkin tak pernah ingin dia tau.

Ku tutup telepon itu. Aku mendesah perih. Aku tak tau, apakah besok saat semua orang tau bahwa aku dicampakkan oleh orang yang begitu ku pertahankan selama ini, aku akan ditertawakan atau bahkan diarak keliling sekolah. Dan saat itu aku melihat Donghae tertawa puas penuh dendam ke arahku. Lalu Eunhyuk hanya menatapku dengan segumpal maaf yang dia andalkan.

###

Sepi… Rupanya tak seperti yang ku bayangkan. Tak satu pun pertanyaan yang mampir di telingaku mengenai aku dan Eunhyuk. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju kelasku. Saat itu aku melihat Kyuhyun sedang menatapku dari kejauhan. Dia sendiri, tak bersama Eunhyuk.

Aku tak mengerti dengan tatapan Kyuhyun padaku. Dia tak pernah menatapku seperti itu sebelumnya. Lalu aku ingat Leeteuk pernah bercerita padaku bahwa Kyuhyun pernah datang ke rumahnya malam-malam hanya untuk memperingatkan Leeteuk agar menjauhkanku dari Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun bilang, dia mengenal Eunhyuk terlalu baik. Kyuhyun tak ingin aku menjadi korban Eunhyuk berikutnya. Lalu setelah kabar putusnya Eunhyuk dan Donghae menyebar ke seluruh sekolah yang tentunya Kyuhyun tau lebih dulu dari siapa pun, buru-buru Kyuhyun ke rumah Leeteuk hanya untuk mengatakan agar aku membuka hatiku untuk Eunhyuk, karna entah berdasarkan apa Kyuhyun yakin bahwa kali ini Eunhyuk serius ingin menjalin sebuah hubungan denganku. Leeteuk yang tak mengerti, tak menyampaikan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun padaku. Leeteuk tak peduli apa pun dan bagaimana pun Eunhyuk, dia tetap tak setuju jika Eunhyuk bersamaku.

Namun aku baru mendengar cerita itu dari Leeteuk 2 hari yang lalu, ketika hubunganku dengan Eunhyuk benar-benar sudah di ujung tanduk dan tak mungkin bisa untuk diselamatkan. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu. Jika memang itu berhubungan denganku, kenapa dia tak langsung menemuiku saja?

Kini tatapan matanya yang seperti itu seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sangat merasa bersalah akan apa yang dia katakan terakhir kali tentang Eunhyuk pada Leeteuk. Dia mungkin merasa salah telah mengira bahwa Eunhyuk sudah berubah karna aku. Itulah sebabnya, sejak hubunganku mulai tak baik dengan Eunhyuk, dia memang mulai menjauhiku dan tak berani bicara padaku.

Tak seorang pun yang tau bagaimana hubunganku dengan Eunhyuk sesungguhnya. Hanya aku dan Eunhyuk yang tau pasti bagaimana kami menjalani hari-hari bersama. Tapi aku sempat ragu pada Kyuhyun yang seakan tau bagaimana kami sebenarnya, meski kadang dia terlihat tak mau tau dengan semuanya. Dan aku masih saja tak tau harus bagaimana menghadapi Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun setelah ini.

Di saat bimbang sedang mendera hatiku, tiba-tiba aku melihat Donghae menghampiriku. Selama ini kami memang tak pernah berkenalan secara langsung, apalagi saling bicara. Namun banyak cerita tentang dia yang ku dengar dari beberapa anak dan tentunya dari Eunhyuk. Sesungguhnya Eunhyuk terlalu mengagumi sosok Donghae. Sosok yang menurutku memang pantas untuk dikagumi. Namun mungkin Donghae tak mengetahui mengenai Eunhyuk yang masih saja merasa merindukannya.

Aku tak takut. Apapun yang akan dia katakan aku sudah menyiapkan mentalku. Aku menunggunya untuk menertawakanku. Tapi aku lupa, bahwa Donghae yang ku dengar dari cerita semua orang bukan yeoja yang akan menertawakan seseorang yang telah melukainya. Bisa dikatakan aku memang melukainya karna telah merebut Eunhyuk dan menyebabkan Eunhyuk meninggalkannya.

"Kamu terlalu baik untuk Eunhyuk. Harusnya kamu juga dapat yang lebih baik". Aku ga ngerti, tapi yang jelas kalimat itu keluar dari bibir manis Donghae, yeoja dengan mata yang entah mengapa aku menyebutnya 'Indah'.

**To be continue**


End file.
